Gary
Gary is a 2013-introduced and cartoon-only character. He is a gargoyle and a student at Granite City High. He is on the school's SKRM team and is something of a right-hand man and good friend to the team leader, Rocco. Portrayers In English, Gary is voiced by Andrew Duncan. History Friday Night Frights The flashback begins with an unseen announcer welcoming all to the Skultimate RollerMaze game between the Nightmares of Monster High and the Gargoyles of Granite City, and both sides of the crowd are cheering for their team. The four fearleaders; Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Cleo; are cheering for MH. Lagoona then points out that Skultimate RollerMaze is so much more than just a skating game; that it's a course full of twists, turns, obstacles and so much more; the whole point of the game is how you react to what's thrown at you. She also states that the Gargoyles are Monster High's biggest and oldest enemy, saying that every time one school wins, they get the other team's school crest, saying that it's been a tradition that has been going on for centuries. The scene then flashes to and stays at the race between Monster High and Granite City, in which Rocco, the leader of the gargoyle team, grabs one of the camera bats, and Gary, his fellow teammate, sneaks up from behind Deuce, taking his glasses off and they turn the camera bat to stone, to leave no evidence of their cheating. Rocco and Gary then knock over Deuce and Gil, leaving them in the dust whilst chasing after the rest of the team. After the theme song, Heath and Manny go into the course in replace of Deuce and Gil. Clawd and Rocco are basically neck and neck during the course, determined to win for their school. Rocco and Gary then notice Heath and Manny and are somewhat distraught, only before Rocco declare that they might as well finish off Monster High who, according to him, 'plays like a bunch of girls' (this statement, oddly enough, saddens the completely masked player behind them). After going through yet another course, Gary then pulls out a red cloak from almost nowhere, obviously causing Manny to become infuriated and skate furiously after it, thus ramming straight into Heath and the both of them are out. One of the Granite City players, the masked one, is startled and trips over them, and is left behind by the team, who yet again, cheats; this time more discreetly. Whilst neck and neck with Clawd, one of Rocco's skates mechanically remove a wheel from Clawd's and the last member of the MH SKRM Team falls to the ground right before crossing the finish line, thus allowing Granite City to win the game. The gargoyles begin to mock the new outfits, but the masked player on the team reveals that she is, in fact, a ghoul. Rochelle Goyle announces that she transferred from Granite City to Monster High. She takes Frankie's spot on the team. The ghouls enter a round robin tournament and eventually make their way up the leader board until they qualify for the final match between Granite City. The final match against Granite city is intense. The gargoyles try to muscle the ghouls, but they use the agility and Abbey's ice powers to avoid many pitfalls. Eventually, Clawdeen gets injured, and Clawd calls an injury timeout. Draculaura doesn't want to come in, but Clawd tells her that he believes in her. The team starts up again. During the final stretch, Operetta calls out to Rocco to signal the two gargoyles for a sandwich maneuver. Operetta being a double agent, Dracularua and Rochelle were ready for the move and jump out of the way. Operetta then tackles the two gargoyles, while Rochelle slingshots Draculara to the front with Rocco (thanks to a sonic blast boost from Operetta). In a photo finish, Draculaura wins by a leg. It is revealed that it was Clawd’s plan all along. Toralei couldn't pass up the chance to betray the Ghouls, and Granite City couldn’t pass up the chance to cheat. Now the champions, they win back their crest, thus restoring the school from its dilapidated state. They are also entitled to Granite Highs crest, but Frankie realizing the futility of "traditions" especially ones that cause suffering to others, refuses to accept the crest since it will also cause Granite High to decay. Meanwhile, Ghoulia realizes that the trophy is actually Robecca's balance module. Manny and Heath battle for front row pictures of the new, but bump the trophy out of Clawd's hands. Clawdeen quickly moves to catch it, then Draculara realizes that Clawdeen may have faked her injury to allow her the opportunity to compete in the finals. Character Appearance Gary is a large, pale grey gargoyle. He has a broad face and one thick fang protruding from the left side of his lower jaw. Gary is bald, has tall ears, and has wings on his back. Personality He is the right-hand man and good friend to the team leader, Rocco. Like Rocco he's competitive, and thinks lesser of girls thinking and stating that girls can't be good at SKRM and that they are to weak for it. Relationships Friends Gary's closest friend is his teammate Rocco, whom he calls Roc. He appears to be on good terms with the rest of the team too. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gargoyles Category:Granite City High students Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Generation 1 characters